DestinLee
by Amateur Samurai
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentines day and Rock Lee is determined to find his one true love. Guy sensei tells him that his destiny is intertwined with an island that Lee has never heard of before. Will he ever find the girl of his dreams?
1. Destiny

"Guy Sensei, Guy Sensei! I have a request to make of you."

Guy ceased his training mid-punch in order to give his full attention to his favourite student. One hand on hip, he twisted his body around and aimed a thumbs up and his signature "Nice Guy" smile in the direction of the oncoming green blur.

"Lee my boy, what can I help you with?"

Lee stopped in front of his sensei, eyes bright and eager. He was dressed in his standard green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers and his bowl cut was as groomed and shiny as ever.

"Guy Sensei, tomorrow is Valentines Day. I wish to find my one true love and fulfil my romantic destiny before tomorrow night is over."

Here Lee paused to wipe away his tears. He had shed many tears over his unrequited love for Sakura. However, seeing how she had run after that Sasuke Uchiha when he finally returned to the village, confirmed to him that he and Sakura would never be. Lee could not understand why Sakura would choose Sasuke over him. Alright, Sasuke was handsome in a dark and brooding way, but Lee was loyal, willing to do anything for her and, what he considered the most important; physically present. Regardless of his unquestionable devotion to her, Sakura just wasn't interested, and Lee had decided that there would be no more tears and he would move on.

Guy watched him wipe away his tears with concern. He knew about his feelings for Kakashi's pink haired pupil, and was concerned that Lee's "romantic destiny," as he so magnificently put it, would still involve Sakura.

"Although I still hold a burning passion for my Sakura Chan, I have realised that she will never return my feelings." Lee continued. A flicker of relief rippled across Guy's face and Lee's heart lifted at the realization that his choice made his sensei happy. "Therefore, I am ready to search for a woman that will return my love and who is worthy of the love and devotion I have to offer. Guy sensei, can you help me to locate the future love of my life?"

Guy stood, hands on hip, and beamed down at Lee. Finally, he thought, Lee is ready to go and search for the girl of his dreams.

"Lee my boy, I would like nothing more than to help you on your love quest. When I was your age, I too felt the keen pain of young love, so I think I know how to solve your problem."

"Oh sensei, you do?" Lee gazed, shiny eyed, at his hero. He knew coming to Guy sensei for help was a good idea.

"Why yes I do. You said you want to fulfil your romantic destiny right? Well I happen to know exactly where your romantic destiny lies."

"Where? Oh Guy Sensei, please tell me where!"

"Your destiny lies… In the Destiny Islands!" Guy exclaimed, hitting his "Nice Guy" pose once again.

"The Destiny Islands? Oh Guy sensei, thank you, thank you! I am forever indebted to your wisdom. I shall depart immediately for the Destiny Islands and search for my romantic destiny. I shall not rest until I have discovered it!" Lee gushed, his face bright with happiness. He felt electrified. If Guy sensei said his destiny lay with these islands then it must be true!

"And discover it you shall Lee. However, there is a catch. In order for you to get to these Islands you must first talk to TenTen and ask her for that special weapon she and Neji discovered on their last mission." Guy laughed and continued, "I have faith in you Lee. I just know you'll succeed on your mission. Now off you go, and good luck!"

Lee bowed his respect and ran off, full speed to locate TenTen. Guy watched him go, his heart full of pride. "Ah, the power of youth!" he cried as he resumed his training.

**Authors Note;**

**EEEEE, this is my first ever fanfiction. Why did I decide to start with this... I don't know? But I love Lee so much and I really wanted to write something about him. I also love the Lee and Guy relationship. Which I hope I just did justice... :/**

**I would love some feedback! If anyone even reads this. If you do, please review! We'll become instant internet buds 3**

**Chapter 2 en route x**


	2. The Portal

**I'm enjoying writing this far too much!**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot one the last time)**

**I am neither Nomura nor Kishimoto, thus I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. The only thing I own here is the storyline.**

Chapter 2

Tenten loved spending her spare time in her workshop. The day she graduated from the Academy her father surprised her by leading her, blindfolded, out to the back garden. The blindfold was lifted to reveal that their derelict tool shed had been transformed into her very own weapons workshop. She had spent countless hours inside it, mending, forging and testing out new weapons. It was her haven. Only her closest friends and team mates, who doubled as her close friends, knew about the shed. Thus, it was no surprise that Lee found her here within a matter of minutes, after his conversation with Guy sensei.

*Knock knock knock*

"Tenten, are you in there? It is I, Rock Lee, and I have a request to make of you."

Tenten chuckled to herself. Lee's politeness entertained her to no bounds.

"Come on in Lee, the door isn't locked" She smiled at him as he entered and indicated for him to sit on the stool next to her workbench, which she was currently using to hammer out a new metal compound she had sourced from the local armoury.

"What can I do for you Lee?" She asked.

"Well, Tenten, I was just talking to Guy sensei about my romantic future and he told me to come to you!"

Tenten froze. What was he implying?

"He said that I must go to the islands of my destiny, but that I must ask you about the weapon you and Neji discovered on your last mission."

Tenten let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure where Lee had been going with his ideas of romance and seeking her out. Lee had just a tad too much powerful youth for her taste.

"Oh sure thing. I'll get it now. It's strange though, the boy we got it from told us we weren't going to able to wield it. And he was right! I can hold it, but the minute I go to use it, it vanishes and reappears back on the stand the boy gave to us. I've been wracking my brains, but I can't figure out what its purpose is. Like, it was given to Konoha as a gift. It's got to be good for something right?" While Tenten was saying this, she walked over to the back wall, took down what looked like an over sized key, and placed it on the workbench. "Maybe you can figure it out for me?" she finished, smiling at him.

Lee returned her smile and placed a cautious hand on the handle of the key shaped sword. He lifted it up to shoulder height and timidly swung it in a downward curve. Well, he intended to swing it in a downward curve, but it vanished and reappeared back on its stand, just like Tenten had said.

"How frustrating!" Lee cried, fists clenched. Looking up at Tenten he pointed toward the weapon, "This is meant to help me discover my destiny! How can it be of help if I can not even wield it?!"

Tenten frowned. He had a point. Suddenly a memory bobbed to the surface of her mind and she gasped. "There was a letter!" she said, looking excitedly at Lee. "Oh, how did I forget that? The boy gave us a letter too. Neji took it because I was too preoccupied with this sword. It probably explains what it's meant to be used for. Shall we go and find him?"

Lee sprang up, ready to go. "Yes Tenten, let us go find Neji! He holds the secret to unlocking the secret to my secret destiny."

Tenten chuckled and followed Lee out the door.

* * *

"Byakugan!"

_Block, block, hit, under, block, hit, hit, hit._

"Neji! Neji? Where are you?"

Neji groaned inwardly. He was just in the middle of his training and he knew that voice. It was Lee, so he was either about to spend the next hour explaining the aspects of life or be challenged, once again, to fight for his honour.

"Lee, he's out here!"

Neji paused. That was Tenten's voice. Maybe they were being summoned for a mission. He signalled to his sparring partner that he needed a break and walked over to where Lee and Tenten were standing.

"Lee. Tenten." Neji bowed to his team mates in greeting.

"Neji, I have a request to make of you."

Neji grimaced. So this was going to be an honour battle.

"Would you be able to show me the letter that you and Tenten received from the boy who also gave to you the mysterious key shaped sword which holds the secret to my destiny?"

Neji blinked once. Being Lee's team mate, one became used to these long and rambling sentences.

"The letter? Of course. I shall go and get it now"

"But Neji, wouldn't you like to hear why the letter is so important to unlocking my romantic destiny?"

"No. Not really. Wait here for a second."

Neji returned holding the envelope that the boy had given to them. The last mission that he and Tenten had been sent on was a strange one. They had been chosen to go due to his visual jutsu and Tenten's weapons expertise. It was a peace mission, although Neji knew of no conflict between the Land of Fire and the islands they had been sent to. But this letter did explain why the weapon had been gifted to them.

"Here is the letter" Neji said handing it over to Lee. "The weapon acts as a link between here and the Destiny Islands."

Lee read the letter in earnest. "Ah-hah!" he exclaimed. "Now I understand what it is I must do. Tenten, we must return to your workshop immediately! Goodbye Neji. Thank you for your help. You have helped me on my path to true love!"

Neji watched, besumed, as Tenten was pulled away by a very excited Lee.

* * *

"Lee, what did the letter say?" Tenten asked when they arrived back into her workshop.

"It is a portal Tenten! This key sword, which is actually called a Keyblade, acts as a portal between two worlds."

Tenten watched, wide eyed, as Lee took the Keyblade down, and pointed it at the stand.

"You see, on the stand is a picture of a keyhole. I must point this blade at the hole and unlock the pathway between the two worlds. This is how I will start on my path to my destiny!"

"Lee, maybe we should tell somebody before you…"

"We were never meant to wield it as a weapon. We are only fit to use it as way to transport ourselves!" Lee interrupted.

"I see that Lee, but I really think we should wait. I'm sure Lady Tsunade…"

"So long Tenten! I am about to begin my quest to find my one true love! Thank you for your help. I am forever indebted to your friendship. Tell Guy Sensei his wisdom knows no bound. Farewell!"

"Lee! No, wait!"

But before Tenten could do anymore, Lee had raised the keyblade up in line with the keyhole. A beam of light appeared from the blades tip, and golden light filled the room. There was a sudden flash and Tenten had to close her eyes against the brightness. When she opened them, Lee was gone.

"Oh Lee," she whispered, "I really hope you find what you're looking for."

**Authors Note;**

**I love Neji and Tenten. I really wanted them to make an appearance. So, tada! Please review if you read this. I'd love to know if people are actually enjoying the story. Thank you to the one person who did review! It made my morning :) Chapter 3 is currently being typed up, and it will actually involve some Kingdom Hearts! x**


	3. Encounter

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. All I own is this storyline._**

Chapter 3

Lee was flying, soaring through the darkness. His body was weightless and he was conscious, only, of his beating heart.

A disembodied voice cut through his comatose state.

"_What are you so afraid of?"_

Lee pondered. What was he, The Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village, afraid of?

_I fear, not being able to become strong enough to protect the ones I love. I have vowed to prove I can become a great shinobi, by only using taijutsu, but I am afraid that I will just not be strong enough. I have pledged to protect those I love, and I Rock Lee, do not break my promises. Therefore, I fear that this pledge, which I have based my life on, is an empty one._

The voice broke through the silence again.

"_What do you want out of life?"_

Lee considered this. What is his ultimate goal in life? The answer he gave surprised him.

_My ultimate endeavour in life is to achieve a level of perfection that I myself am happy with. I am always so concerned with pleasing others. This does make me happy, but, ultimately, I desire to become happy within myself. I long to be able to set goals and achieve them because it is something I want to attain, purely for myself. From life, I want self happiness. _

"_This is your final question,"_ the voice continued, _"What's most important to you."_

Lee didn't even need to think about this answer.

_Love. Love is the important thing to me. Not just the romantic type of love or the love that I give to others. I mean the love that occurs between friends, team mates, my villagers and my teachers. The love that is the basis of all relationships. That is what is most important to me._

The silence continued. The darkness continued to crush his mind. He floated on for what felt like an eternity. Then, high above where his body lay, Lee became aware of a speck of light. The light began to penetrate the darkness and Lee realised that he had regained control of his body. As he reached toward the light, he heard the voice again.

"_The door has opened"_

And Lee became the light.

* * *

The sea was lapping gently against the sandy beach, licking at the feet of the girl standing sentry over the vast waters. The moon cast an eerie half light over the waves, making the water dark and sinister. The girl shivered and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She knew that these waters were not to be trusted. She had watched it swallow up her two best friends and carry them away into its depths. Hugging her arms against her chest she let her eyes roam down the shore line, searching hopelessly for her friends. Her eyes widened as she registered a body, lying face up, further down the beach. Her heart full of hope, she scrambled and stumbled towards them. "Riku!" she called as she made her way down the beach, "Sora?"

Lee blinked himself awake, roused by the water washing over his feet and the desperate female voice that was calling out. He sat up and looked around. A girl was making her way towards him. In the moonlight, her hair looked pink. "Sakura?" he called, "Sakura! Are you okay?" He jumped to his feet and ran towards her.

"Sora!" he heard Sakura call. Who was Sora he wondered just as she came to a standstill. Illuminated by the moonlight and with little space left between them, Lee realised that this was not Sakura at all. The hair he had mistook for pink was actually red. He expected to feel his heart drop in disappointment but instead, it fluttered in anticipation. The word "Destiny" reverberated inside his mind.

"Who are you?" the girl called, her voice tense.

Lee took a step toward her causing her to step back in alarm. He froze, and raised his hands to shoulder level. "I mean you no harm" he called back. "My name is Rock Lee and I am a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf village. I have come to your islands on a quest"

The girl regarded him warily. Two other shinobi had visited the islands a couple of weeks before. She squared her shoulders and took a step towards him. "Are you from Konoha?"

Lee's face widened into a smile. "I am indeed! Konoha is my birthplace and I will put my life on the line for my village."

The girl giggled and relaxed. She could see no reason to fear this boy. She walked right up to him and was taken in immediately by his eyes. They were dark, but they were filled with kindness and loyalty, so unlike the darkness she was used to. The darkness she feared.

"Welcome to the Destiny Islands, Rock Lee" she smiled. He smiled in return, his heart and stomach fluttering wildly. Her smile had just released a rampage of butterflies in his stomach. She continued, "My name is Kairi"

_**Authors Note;**_

_**And Chapter 3 is finito. I think the next chapter will be the last and may feature a cameo from my favourite red headed nobody!**_


	4. New Love

_**Authors Note: So I lied. This won't be the last chapter. The story is pretty much writing itself right now. However, I don't think I'll drag it out too much longer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. I am not such a genius.**_

* * *

The sun rose high and hot over the Destiny Islands. Morning brought light to the island, and with it, hope.

Kairi awoke to sunlight streaming in through her curtains. She smiled as she rolled over, not ready to commit to waking up quite yet. She felt happy, but being half asleep, she couldn't put her finger on the reason why. Snuggling into her pillows she let herself drift back to sleep, a smile still on her lips.

* * *

Lee paced the floor of the back yard shed. He had not slept all night. His stomach was too tightly coiled and his heart had never resumed its normal pace. His palms were sweaty and he felt light-headed with excitement. The girl, Kairi, who he had met yesterday on the beach, was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. His heart hammered as he remembered her smile. Last night, when he had looked into her eyes, he knew he had fallen in love with her. Some might say he was ridiculous, fickle even, to give his love so easily, but he knew he had found his destiny. He just hoped that he was her destiny too. With this thought, he resumed his pacing with a new ferocity.

* * *

When Kairi finally woke up, she remembered the source of her happiness. The boy she had bumped into last night on the beach! "Rock Lee" she whispered to herself. There was something about him that made her heart race. She pulled herself upright and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Feet dangling, she leaned back on her hands, tilting her face upwards. He was charming, and his demeanour reminded her forcibly of Sora. Closing her eyes, head spinning in anticipation, she wondered if he was feeling the same way.

* * *

"Good morning!"

The sweet female voice alerted Lee to Kairi's presence. He stopped pacing immediately and flushed a deep red. He must not declare his love for her so soon. That was a lesson he had learned from his crush on Sakura. It made him seem… creepy. He wanted to be charming.

"Good morning!" He called back. So far so good.

"Would you like to come on a walk with me? I usually go to the beach before breakfast." Kairi called back.

The shed door banged open and Lee sprang out.

"I would like nothing more than to go for a walk along the beach in your presence!" he declared. Kairi giggled nervously and headed back into the house. "Let's go then" she said.

Lee blushed. Bursting through the door like had not been a smooth move. He would have to try harder to impress her. Taking a deep breath, he followed after her retreating figure.

* * *

The two teenagers wandered down the beach. The conversation was effortless. Kairi found Lee's way of being endearing and giggled endlessly as he entertained her with stories of his friends, missions and his time growing up.

As Lee was re-enacting his drunken fist, Kairi's giggles were suddenly cut short by a muffled scream. Whipping around he saw Kairi being dragged away by a man shrouded in a black robe.

"Kairi!" he shouted. "Do not worry. I shall protect you!"

"Protect her?" the man inside the robe sneered. "How do you plan on doing that? I'm about to throw her into that dark corrider", he said while indicating towards the gaping hole of swirling darkness behind him, "and you won't be able to find us. Ever. Got it memorized?"

Lee assumed his fighting stance. "You will have to get to that portal before I do in order for your plan to work!"

The hooded man paused. What was this guy's deal? He was two steps away from the dark corrider. "Alright. We'll make it a race so!" He goaded, stepping backwards.

As he stepped, he saw the boy move, and suddenly, he felt a hand press against his back.

"This is how I plan on stopping you." The boy whispered. "Let her go and I will let you leave, unharmed," he continued.

Kairi could feel her heart hammering; hear its pulse in her ears. Lee was so amazing. She immediately blushed, glad neither of the males could see her face. How silly to be thinking like that while she was in danger! But she couldn't help herself…

The hooded man was thinking through his options. "Ugh. This is so lame." He groaned. He pushed the girl away from him, turned to face the boy and lowered his hood. Gripping the front of the boy's jumpsuit he pulled him towards him. "Listen," he spat, "I have people I want to protect too."

Lee, surprised by the turn of events, broke away from the man's hold and scooted around him to help Kairi up. "Are you okay?" he whispered. She smiled in answer to his question and turned her focus to the robed man, who had continued speaking.

"My name is Axel," the robed man said, running a gloved hand through his spiky red hair. "I need Kairi in order to get my best friend back. He's been taken away from me, but I think I could get him back if I offer her in exchange." He paused here, and raised his hands in the old age gesture of innocence. "I'm desperate"

_**Ooooh. What will happen next? **_

_**Honestly. I'm not even sure yet.**_

_**teehee**_


	5. Separation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything her except this particular storyline.**_

Lee considered the man stood before him. It seemed that this Axel was too on a quest to fulfil a destiny. Lee had come to these islands to search for his one true love and Axel had come to find the key to retrieving his friend. It just so happened that they were both looking for the same person. And had both found her.

Axel observed the strangely dressed boy, frozen in a protective stance in front of the girl. The boy was strong, and fast. He also seemed determined to do whatever he could to protect her. Axel weighed up his options. Should he run for it and think up a different plan? He was a Nobody after all. He wasn't meant to be feeling these emotions. But there was no denying the dull pain he felt in his chest, associated with the loss of his best friend; Roxas. He had to do something.

"I need the girl," Axel said aloud. "I need her so that I can get Roxas back." He addressed Kairi directly now. "This deal would benefit you too. If you can help me bust Roxas out of wherever they have him held, I'll get you Sora back. Got it memorized?"

Kairi's eyes widened. Get Sora back..? This was all she had dreamed of since her memories of him had suddenly returned a few weeks ago. She missed him so much. But if she went with Axel she might never return to this place. She turned her gaze to Lee who was staring fixedly ahead. If she left now, she might never see Lee again. Heart thumping, stomach clenched, she spoke up.

"How do you know where Sora is?" She asked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "I know where he is because I helped put him there."

"I need some proof!" Kairi called. Her stomach was churning with nerves and guilt. Her conscience was hissing at her for even considering choosing Lee over Sora.

Axel sighed, and placed his hand into his pocket. "Does this look familiar?" he asked, holding up a small star ornament.

Kairi paled. That was her lucky charm. This man really did know where Sora was being kept.

Lee, watching this all unfold, felt his heart begin to break. If this man spoke the truth, then how could Kairi not go with him to rescue her friend? He knew he must do the honourable thing.

"Kairi" Lee said, turning to face her. "If this man speaks the truth, you must go with him." He watched as tears began to slide down Kairi's face, and he knew that Axel spoke the truth. His heart turned to stone and he gripped Kairi's hands tightly in his.

"Then I must tell you how I feel. Kairi, the first time I saw your smile, you opened up a door to my heart. Even though I have only known you for a short while, I know that you and I are meant to be. You are my destiny."

Kairi listened to Lee's declaration wide eyed. Her heart fluttered. He felt the same way!

Lee was silent, trying to read Kairi's expression. His heart sank even further. Maybe she did not return his feelings. But then he noticed a smile begin to light up her features and without thinking, he pulled her close against his chest, bent his head and kissed her.

Kairi felt Lee's lips press against her own, and was overwhelmed by the feeling of completeness. She closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss.

"Hey!" They were roused by the harsh male voice. "I'm still here." Axel shouted.

The two teenagers, lifted their heads and smiled at each other. Lee traced the outline of Kairi's cheek and brushed her hair out her eyes. "Go," he whispered. "I'll wait for you."

Kairi nodded, leaning her head against Lee's chest. She knew that were meant to be together, and that if she left now, they would find each other again.

"Axel," she called. "I'll come with you."

Axel's face widened into a grin. He had not expected her to agree. "Well then," he said, "Let's get moving already."

Kairi looked up at Lee; "There's just one thing I have to do first" she called. And with these words, she turned and ran up the beach.

"Where are you going?" both males shouted after her. However, Kairi had already stopped running and was currently climbing the tree that looked out over the ocean. Retrieving an object from a high up branch, she slid down the trunk, and ran back to the two men.

She came to a stop, panting. Holding up her hand, Lee could see that she holding a small fruit. Puzzled, he looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"This, this is a paopu fruit." She panted. " If two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. I want to share this one with you. It'll ensure that we meet again."

Lee gazed, transfixed at the fruit. This would seal their fate, if what Kairi had said was true. He nodded, and she pulled the fruit apart, offering half to Lee. Together they raised the paopu fruit to their lips and took a bite.

"I'm leaving. Now!" Axel called, his voice harsh. Geez, he thought. Would she ever get going.

Kairi and Lee embraced one last time.

"We will meet again," Lee whispered.

"I love you," Kairi whispered back, pulling away and running over to Axel. "Take this!" She said, taking her lucky charm out of his hand, and tossing it to Lee, who caught it. "It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me"

"Don't worry" Lee grinned. "I will!"

"Don't forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Kairi called as she stepped into the portal with Axel. Just before the darkness swallowed her completely, she heard a faint cry of "I love you too." Smiling, she allowed herself to fall into the darkness.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Lee was sparring with Tenten. "Hah!" he cried, as he executed what would have been a fatal move on his fighting partner.

"Aww!" Tenten groaned. "I can't believe you beat me again."

Lee bowed. "Thank you for training with me Tenten. You have helped me to become one step closer to achieving my ultimate goal of becoming a great and powerful shinobi!"

Tenten grinned and disappeared into her house to change out her training clothes.

Lee sighed. No amount of training could dull the ache in his chest. He missed Kairi and thought of her constantly. His grief was especially bad today, as it marked a year of absence from her. He could not wait until the day that they were reunited. He wandered into Tenten's workshop to look at the portal which had become part of his daily routine. Kneeling before the Keyblade, he gripped the charm that he always kept in his pocket. "Kairi," he whispered.

He stood, turning to leave, when he noticed a light out of the corner of his eye. Whipping around, he saw that the picture of the keyhole had become illuminated with light. He reached out his hand, shaking with anticipation and pressed one finger against the glowing stand. The soft golden light wrapped around his hand and soon his entire body was enveloped. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into the light.

It was Valentines Day.

He was going back.

**The End**

_**Authors Note;**_

_**And we are done! Yaaaay!**_

_**This ending surprised me. It was not how I had planned it at all! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**3**_


End file.
